


Babysitter's Club

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, IncendiaGlacies



Series: The Roommates AU [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Babysitting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: The Geek Girls (along with Cisco and Ray) babysit Jonas for Rip.





	Babysitter's Club

**Author's Note:**

> I think we both agree that we really enjoy Jonas. And also putting the girls into fun situations. Enjoy!

“Are you absolutely sure you can’t help out?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Look I’m meeting the mother, it’s important. Any other time you know I would.”

“Well it’s not that important, can’t you just reschedule?”

“With that kind of attitude it’s a wonder you stayed married as long as you did,” Leonard drawled.

“Right, sorry. Look, I’m happy for you and Sara. I am. But I still need someone to watch Jonas for me,” Rip sighed, “What’s Lisa doing?”

“She’s busy too. She barely has time to coach the soccer practice as is. What about Amaya?”

“Apparently she’s visiting Mari for the weekend. Never mind, I’ll figure it out. I suppose I could always take him with me,” Rip lamented before saying his good byes and hanging up the phone.

“Jonas,” Rip called waiting the thirty seconds it took his son to come bolting out of his room.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Listen, Len can’t come over on Saturday. So what do you say you come join me and Kendra at the wedding, huh?”

“But my soccer practice, Daddy!” Jonas pouted.

Rip sighed ready to tell his son how sorry he was. Being a single parent was hard, especially when you couldn’t give your child what he wanted. Before he could speak again though, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Rip raised a finger to signify he would only be a minute before opening the door.

“Gideon,” he greeted in surprise.

“Sorry! I know it’s late but apparently I’m the only one with enough sense to pick up the mail. Anyways, this is for you. Found it in our mailbox, they must have gotten the numbers mixed up,” Gideon handed an envelope to Rip.

“Would you like to come in?” Rip asked suddenly as he remembered his manners.

“Thank you,” Gideon stepped inside and looked past Rip to Jonas’ sad face, “What’s wrong, Munchkin?” Instead of answering Jonas kicked the side of the couch before running over and clinging to his dad.

“He’s just upset because he’s got no one to look after him and take him to his soccer practice on Saturday,” Rip explained as he ruffled his son’s hair, “I’ve got to cater a wedding this weekend with Kendra and all the usual babysitters are busy so I was planning on taking him with me.”

“We could watch him for the day,” Gideon offered.

“Yes Daddy! I wanna hang out with the girls,” Jonas pleaded.

“No, you want to play with their cat,” Rip tutted his son. Then he turned back to Gideon, “I can’t ask you to do that. It would be the entire day and he has far too much energy.”

“We can do it, there’s four of us and one of him. I mean I know technically speaking none of us have ever actually looked after a child and I understand if you don’t trust us to-”

“No, that’s not it. Of course I trust you!” Rip insisted empathetically. Gideon stopped talking and smiled shyly while Rip felt his own cheeks heat up. He hadn’t meant to blurt that out.

Suddenly Jonas began tugging on Rip’s coat again, “So can I stay with them, Daddy? Please?”

“If you’re sure?” Rip asked Gideon again.

“Of course,” Gideon assured him. Jonas cheered before catching Gideon in an off-balance hug.

\--

“It’s not too late to change your mind,” Rip started as soon as Gideon opened the door Saturday morning.

“Hi Rip, how are you? Good morning. How’s your day going? All of these are considered proper greetings, you know?” Felicity interrupted from behind Gideon. Rip looked properly chastised before properly greeting all the tenants.

Meanwhile Jonas had already abandoned his father and was making his way over to the cat, “Hi Shro – Sho – hi Kitty!”

Lily laughed next to him, “Hey Jonas, do you think you can fill up Schrodinger’s bowl? He needs to have breakfast. And then we can grab some cereal for you too.” Jonas nodded as he helped Lily to feed the cat.

“He’s going to be fine,” Caitlin soothed Rip as she saw his worried face, “We’ll take good care of him.”

“Yes, I know. I’m more worried he’ll be too much to handle,” Rip explained. And then with his luck Gideon would never talk to him again. Not that he cared or anything. He sighed as he looked around the flat and did a double take at the couch, “Cisco? What are you doing here?”

“He’s helping us babysit since Felicity’s gone most of the day,” Caitlin explained.

“No, I’m not!” Cisco argued.

“Yes, you are. If you spend this much time leeching off our Netflix and sleeping on our couch, you can help us babysit,” Gideon said with a heated stare. Cisco meant to protest again but quieted down when he saw Caitlin’s glare.

“Jonas will be fine. I promise, Mr. Hunter,” Gideon smiled. Rip quirked his lips knowing full well that Gideon only called him that now to tease him.

“I suppose I should say bye to Jonas, but I think he loves the cat more than me now,” Rip frowned as he watched his son.

“Oh don’t be silly,” Gideon waved it off, “Besides, I’ll still love you more than the cat.” Gideon’s eyes widened as she realized what she had just said while Rip raised his eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips.

“Of course she likes him more than the cat,” Cisco rolled his eyes, “You leaving? Or do you guys want the room – OW!” Cisco rubbed his shoulder where Caitlin had punched him. Then she dragged him by the ear to the kitchen as he whined.

“Right, I should go or I’ll be late. Jonas!” Immediately Jonas ran up and gave his dad a hug, “You be good for them. And you can call me if you need anything at all,” Rip insisted to Gideon. Finally, after multiple reassurances, the girls were able to get the overprotective father to leave.

“Now then, how about some breakfast?” Caitlin asked as she got Jonas situated at the counter, “Here we go.” She sat down a bowl in front of the little boy. Jonas’ face scrunched up as soon as Caitlin turned her back as he picked at the cereal.

“Oh no, not that,” Felicity said as she looked at the cereal: Raisin Bran. She took the bowl away as Lily replaced it with a bowl of Lucky Charms. By the time Caitlin had turned around to see what had transpired the deed was done.

“You guys! We promised Rip we’d look after him; he needs a proper breakfast! Raisin Bran is proven to-”

“He’s a kid! One day of Lucky Charms is not going to kill him!” Felicity said. Caitlin huffed and looked to Gideon for support who merely shrugged in response. Caitlin crossed her arms and continued to fume until Cisco poked her in the side.

“Cheer up, Ice Queen,” Cisco teased her. Caitlin glared at him until Felicity placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed the bowl of Raisin Bran into his hands.

“Here’s breakfast! Enjoy!” Felicity chirped as Caitlin laughed against her.

Out of spite, Cisco took a huge bite and choked it down, “Delicious,” he grumbled. Breakfast continued on as the girls talked amongst each other and explained to Jonas how they looked after Schrodinger. And Jonas regaled them with his own stories with his dad and talked about all the movies he wanted to see with Cisco. Eventually Gideon stood up and announced it was time for them to get to soccer practice when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Lilly called as she opened the door, “Ray! What are you doing here?”

Ray entered the room, all decked out in his business suit, “I’m not entirely sure? Felicity told me to be here at this time.”

“Yes I did!” Felicity ran over and slung an arm around Lily, “Lily needs someone to take her to the car shop and I thought you could help her out!”

“Sure, I mean I’d love to. But we have the shareholders meeting to get to this morning,” Ray pointed out.

“I can handle it,” Felicity waved it off, “Lily needs your help!”

“But you said you would-” Lily started.

“Well I can’t. I have to be at the meeting, so,” Felicity countered.

“Then why can’t one of them-”

“We need to look after Jonas,” Caitlin said as Gideon nodded along, “We can’t. And since Ray so nicely offered, how can you turn him down? Thanks Ray!”

“No problem,” Ray answered a little confused as he turned back to Lily, “Do you wanna grab your things?”

Lily nodded and left for her bedroom while Felicity said her goodbyes and left, subtly giving Caitlin and Gideon a thumbs up as she did so.

“Alright, let’s go. Call if you need anything,” Lily made Gideon promise before leaving with Ray.

“Alright then, soccer practice! Let’s do this!” Cisco shouted.

\--

“Close your mouth before you drool some more.”

“Shut up Caitlin, I’m not drooling,” Cisco snarked back as he shoved his grinning best friend.

“You’ve been staring like that for the majority of the practice and it’s almost over now,” Gideon pointed out, “You should ask her out after the practice.”

“Yeah sure as soon as you admit you have a cru-Ow! Quit that!” Cisco shot a betrayed look at Caitlin from where she had elbowed him. Gideon watched the entire scene play out with a look of disinterest, she had learned long ago not to interfere in their quarrels.

The soccer practice had gone perfectly fine for the most part. Except for on small hiccup when one of the other soccer moms had assumed that because Gideon spoke with a British accent she must have been Jonas’ mom. Gideon had been quick to explain to the woman that no, she was not, they were simply babysitting him. (Cisco had taken the opportunity to make an offhand comment under his breath about she was probably a good shot of being a step mom though. Caitlin had slapped him for that too)

“Oh it looks like they’re done, now’s your chance Cisco!” Caitlin pulled him up.

“What? No, I can’t!”

“Oh come on,” Gideon laughed, “Oh look, Jonas knows your future girlfriend rather well.” She pointed across the field where Jonas was giving the coach a hug while the other kids were running off to their parents.

“Hey Jonas!” Caitlin smiled as they reached the pair of them, “You gonna introduce us to your friend?”

Jonas hugged the woman tighter and refused to speak. The woman laughed, “I thought we agreed you had to talk more?” she chastised Jonas playfully then introduced herself, “I’m Lisa, I see you all have my job for the day.”

When they frowned Lisa continued, “Normally it’s either me or Len babysitting Jonas. But I couldn’t today.”

“You’re Leonard’s sister?” Cisco repeated. He’d met Leonard, cool guy, but very intimidating. Why did his sister have to be so perfect?

“I’m Caitlin, this is Cisco Ramon and that’s Gideon,” Caitlin pointed at the three of them.

“You’re Gideon?” Lisa asked, “Rip’s mentioned you…a lot.” Here Caitlin and Lisa shared a knowing smile. The two of them really had to get their act together.

“Gideon, did you see me? I made the goal all on my own!” Jonas jumped up and down as he grabbed Gideon’s hands.

“Yes, I did! You were absolutely brilliant out there,” Gideon smiled as she kneeled down to give him a proper hug.

“Rip does that too, gets down to Jonas’ level to give him hugs and stuff,” Lisa commented out of earshot.

“Yeah, Gideon isn’t much of a hugger but Jonas is an exception. And Rip too probably,” Caitlin explained.

“So you two are the neighbours, and you dragged your boyfriend along to help you out?” Lisa asked tentatively.

“We’re not together,” Cisco squashed that line of thought, “I mean, she’s my best friend. But it’s not like that. I am most definitely single. Very single. And this is probably why.” Cisco trailed off and looked away.

“Yeah, we work together at StarLabs, we’ve been best friends since his first day,” Caitlin continued with a smile trying to play up her friend, he deserved some happiness.

“Well I fail to see why you’re single. Cute and smart, sounds like a catch to me,” Lisa flirted lightly enjoying watching the man blush, “Anyways, I have to get going. Maybe I’ll see you all around more when I come by to see Jonas?”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Cisco answered dreamily.

“He’s around enough as it is,” Gideon shattered Cisco’s daydream of him and Lisa getting married, “So you’ll definitely see him around.”

“Great, and hopefully you’ll stick around too,” Lisa said. The slightest bit of steel could be heard in her voice despite the smile, she didn’t want this woman to hurt her friend, Rip was important to her and Len. Gideon smiled back obliviously and told Jonas to say bye to Lisa so they could go to lunch.

\--

“Where are we going?” Jonas asked again.

Gideon took a deep breath remembering she shouldn’t get angry with a child. That would be unfair and cruel of her. Especially a child as sweet as Jonas. Really this was Caitlin and Cisco’s fault. They abandoned her after lunch because apparently ‘they had to get some work done at the labs’. It was their fault!

“There’s a slight emergency at the museum so they need me to come in and have a look at things. I need to make sure all the systems are running properly,” Gideon explained again.

“Oh. How long will it take?” Jonas asked.

“I’m not sure. I’m sorry Jonas, I know it’s no fun. But I called Lily and she said she should be able to come and get you and take you to the zoo.”

“It’s okay Gideon. It could be fun,” Jonas shrugged. Gideon smiled down at the little boy, Rip had certainly raised his son properly to be respectful all the time.

“That’s very kind of you, Jonas. Now come on, we’re here,” Gideon stopped the car and unlocked it and helped Jonas out. The two of them walked up the steps and avoided the crowd as Gideon pulled out her ID and they were let through past all the long line ups.

“Cool,” Jonas exclaimed in awe. Gideon had special privileges to everything, “Gideon, can we see the mummies? Daddy won’t take me.”

“I’m sure he would if you asked, what exactly did he say?” Gideon looked down at him.

Jonas shrugged as he scuffed his foot on the ground, “He says I’ll get nightmares. But I won’t! I promise I’ll be good!”

“I don’t know if I should,” Gideon trailed off. She didn’t want Rip to be mad at her for disobeying his instructions. But she also couldn’t stand to see the sad look on Jonas’ face.

“Please, please, please Gideon? We can be really quick about it?”

Gideon groaned hoping she wouldn’t come to regret this, “Oh alright. But we have to be really quick about it. Come on, I think we have a tomb you’ll really enjoy.”

Gideon made Jonas promise to keep holding her hand at all times as she led him down the maze of a museum. They wandered through the Greek and Roman sculptures and past the Byzantine era until they finally came to the Ancient Egypt exhibit. Gideon pulled him through the exhibit explaining different things: how the Egyptians wrote on papyrus, what hieroglyphics were, how they believed everything went with them to the afterlife, how Queen Hetshuput was the only female pharaoh and proud of it.

Jonas listened intently the entire time asking more and more questions and Gideon promised him she’d give him a book on all his questions when they got home, then they came across the last sarcophagus.

“It’s huge!” Jonas said with wide eyes.

“Yes, I thought you’d like it. This one in particular is the main attraction for the exhibit. Go ahead and read what it says.” Gideon nudged him forward a bit and watched as he shyly meandered around a small crowd to go read the plaque.

“I really like it here. Can I come visit you again?” Jonas asked when he came back.

“Well you’d have to ask your father, but I don’t see why not. I liked spending the day here with you too, Jonas.”

“There you are! I’ve been calling you. When you said you were here I thought you meant to fix the problem, not be a tourist,” a man ran in frantically.

“Hello Nathanial, how are you? You called me in on my day off, I can take as much time as I please. Say hello to Jonas, I’m looking after him for the day and he wanted to see the Ancient Egypt exhibit.”

“Oh hi there! Your neighbour’s kid, right? Hi Jonas, I’m Nate. Only Gideon calls me Nathaniel because she’s annoying,” Nate stuck his tongue out at her while Gideon rolled her eyes. Jonas waved next to Gideon. Nate smiled and held out his fist for a fist bump, as Jonas returned the gesture Nate made explosion noises as he drew back his hand. Jonas laughed at him as Nate said, “We’ll work on that.”

Gideon held out her phone and looked at it, “Hold on, Nate. Lily and Ray are here to get you now Jonas. I guess you won’t have to be stuck with me any longer.”

“Oh, no, Gideon. I like you lots!”

“Well I like you lots too, Jonas. Come on now, I’ll hand you off and then I’ll come fix your problem, Nate.” Gideon took Jonas’ hand again as she led him out of the exhibit listening to Nate’s shout of gratitude.

\--

“I wanna see the tigers!”

“I thought you just said you wanted to see the pandas?” Lily asked.

“I do,” Jonas sheepishly admitted, “But I also want to see the tigers.”

“How about pandas first since we’re already on our way there, then the tigers?” Ray compromised. Jonas nodded in agreement and tugged on their hands to make them walk faster. Adults could be so slow sometimes. And these two talked more than Daddy and Gideon did sometimes.

“The giant panda is an endangered species and up to ninety-nine percent of its diet is bamboo. Oh but apparently it’s an omnivore,” Lily read out loud from the pamphlet.

“What’s an omnivore?” Jonas asked.

“It means they eat vegetables and meat,” Ray explained.

“So I’m an omnivore?” Jonas asked confused.

“Yeah you’re an omnivore, kid. Of course, Amaya is a herbivore, you know what that means?” Jonas shook his head so Lily continued, “A herbivore only eats plants.”

“And a carnivore, like the tiger, eats only meat,” Ray finished.

“Cool! Oh look at the pandas!” Jonas let go and ran closer to the cage.

“Jonas, don’t get too close!” Lily ran after him with Ray hot on her heels. Once she caught up to the child she grabbed hold of his hand, “Don’t run off like that! Your daddy would be so mad if we lost you.”

“Sorry, Lily. I just got excited.”

“Well just stay close to us and it’ll be fine,” Ray patted him on the back.

Lily sighed and watched as Jonas oohed and aahed over the pandas with the rest of the children, “I don’t know how Rip does this all day every day.”

“I know right? His wife’s never around?” Ray asked.

Lily shrugged, “Ex-wife. And I’ve never met her. But Rip says she comes around often enough and takes Jonas out for weekend trips sometimes. Thanks for being here by the way. I know you probably had better plans on a Saturday.”

“What better plans could I have? I get to hang out at the zoo with two super cool people, I’m having a great time,” Ray playfully pushed against her shoulder with his own.

Lily laughed, “Still, I doubt it was your first choice to be roped into babysitting. I know how hard you work.”

“So do you,” Ray pointed out, “If you have time for it then I can make time too. Besides, it’s probably good practice if I ever have kids of my own.”

“You want kids?” Lily stuttered.

“I mean, yeah sure. I don’t see why not? I think I could be a decent dad,” Ray rambled.

“I think you’d be a great dad!” Lily blurted out. It was true though, he was so attentive and sweet around Jonas.

“Thanks, now all I have to do is meet the right girl,” Ray tried to laugh off the compliment. He tried not to look too much at Lily, knowing if he did he’d turn as red as a tomato.

“Yeah, totally,” Lily responded quietly. Ray looked at her and gave her a grin which she happily returned.

“Come on you guys! I want to see the tigers next! You promised!” Jonas appeared out of nowhere and tugged on their arms.

“Alright, alright. Take it easy, we’re coming!” Ray laughed and easily picked Jonas up so he could give the kid a piggy back ride, “Where to, Captain?”

Jonas laughed and pointed straight ahead, “That way!”

“Well then, lead on trusty steed!” Lily laughed as she followed the two into the crowd.

\--

“You’re still up?” Gideon asked as she opened the door, “It’s late and Jonas should probably be asleep by now.”

“Yeah, I think he’s just about tired out,” Felicity chuckled at the boy’s slumped body next to hers.

“No I’m not,” Jonas yawned, “I just wanna finish the movie, please?”

Gideon gave Felicity a questioning look to which she responded, “It’s only like another twenty minutes. I’m sure he can power through it.”

“Alright then, but then it’s straight off to bed,” Gideon said sternly.

“She talks like that with us too,” Felicity assured a pouting Jonas. She ignored Gideon’s splutter of outrage and asked, “How was the rest of your day? Lily said there was an emergency at the museum?”

Gideon groaned, “Don’t even ask.” She loved her job, she really did. But sometimes it just really sucked to be in charge of just about everything related with IT security and what not. “Anyways, where is everybody?”

“Cisco is apparently at his own place for once. Caitlin’s working on something in her room. And I somehow convinced Ray to take Lily out to dinner, I took Jonas off their hands and fed him and everything. Don’t worry.”

Gideon nodded, “Right, do you think it’s a date?”

Felicity snorted, “Somehow I doubt it’ll be that easy. But maybe it’s a start.”

“One can only hope so,” Gideon muttered under her breath. She would be old and grey by the time those two finally figured out their feelings for each other.

“Okay, I think I’m sleepy now,” Jonas said as the credits began rolling.

“I’ve got it,” Gideon told Felicity as she stood up, “You can get some sleep, thank you. Come on Jonas, let’s get you to bed. Your dad will probably be home soon anyways.” Gideon walked over and scooped up the little boy in her arms, he was a little heavier than she expected.. She set him down to open his apartment door and waited until he was dressed for bed.

“Gideon, will you do the voices again?” Jonas asked as Gideon tucked him into bed.

“Which one?” Gideon said with a perfect Scottish accent.

“Irish!”

“And what would you like me to say?” Gideon answered in an Irish accent this time.

“No, do another voice,” Jonas giggled.

“Now you have got to settle down and get some sleep though, sweet child,” Gideon scolded him lightly in a southern American accent.

“It’s somewhat terrifying how easily you can do that,” a male voice came from the doorway.

“Daddy!” Jonas cheered.

“Rip!” Gideon put a hand over her rapidly beating heart, her voice back to its usual British tone.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I thought you’d heard me come in,” Rip placed a hand on her shoulder.

“No, I didn’t. But it’s fine. Here, I can wait outside,” Gideon stood up from the bed, “Goodnight Jonas, sleep well.”

“Goodnight Gideon, thanks for an awesome day!” Gideon smiled and stepped out of the room, leaning against the wall as she listened to Rip talking to his son.

“Have fun today?” Rip asked as he stroked Jonas’ hair.

“Yeah, lots of fun. Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, missed you lots though,” Rip placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Missed you too,” Jonas yawned, “I’m really tired now, Daddy.”

“Okay then, goodnight Jonas. Love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” Jonas responded quieter.

Then the light went out and Rip stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He jerked a thumb towards the living room and gestured Gideon to follow him.

“Thank you so much for watching him,” Rip said.

“Of course, it was a group effort. I don’t know how you do it every day,” Gideon admitted.

Rip shrugged, “He’s my son, I love him.”

“Well you’re an excellent father,” Gideon complimented. Rip blushed but took the compliment.

“Thank you, really, that means a lot.”

“How was the wedding?”

“Long, and tiring,” Rip answered. Now that she could see him properly in the light, Gideon could see just how weary he looked.

“Right, I suppose I should get out of your hair.”

“Normally I’d invite you to stay the night but I’m really tired,” Rip sighed. Gideon held back a laugh as Rip realized what he had just said. He groaned and ran his hands through his hair, “Please ignore me. I’m apparently incredibly tired and can’t talk straight. How much do you-” Rip began reaching for his wallet but Gideon batted his hand away.

“No, no. You’re our friend, of course we’d help out!”

“Right,” Rip said too tired to argue. “Jonas really did have a good time with you. I’m sure he’ll want to spend the day with you again,” Rip warned.

“That sounds like fun. Maybe next time you can join us too,” Gideon said coyly.

“I’d like that a lot,” Rip admitted.

“Good,” Gideon smiled as she opened the door, “Goodnight then Mr. Hunter.”

“Goodnight Ms. Gideon,” Rip teased back as he watched her enter her own apartment safely. Closing the door, he leaned against it smiling softly to himself, “Until the next time.”


End file.
